Duelo de Príncipes
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Bel exige una compensación por algo que Jill ha hecho y este niega. El único modo de aclarar todo esto es mediante un duelo para ver quien tiene razón, claro que no todo sale como ellos tenían planeado "La próxima vez deberíamos dejar muñecos en la cama para que no sospechase"


**Bien aquí traigo una historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ciertamente jamás me había atrevido a usar esta pareja tan adorable, espero que os guste aunque permitidme decir que estoy un poco desentrenada. Para la historia he usado como inspiración a dos personajes de una popular canción inglesa del siglo XIX que iba sobre una pareja que se peleaba… pareja que luego aparece en A Través del Espejo y lo que Alicia Encontró Allí.**

** Por otro lado siempre me ha gustado imaginar como sería una pelea entre estos dos. Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. Cabe destacar que todo esto sucede antes de que Bel matara a Jill.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a ****Akira Amano****, si me pertenecieran Varia saldría mucho más, habrían ganado el conflicto del anillo y Xanxus posiblemente saldría desnudo.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, consejos, tomatazos a la cabeza, etc, etc. Un ****review**** siempre anima a seguir subiendo historias.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DUELO DE PRÍNCIPES**

_Tweedledum and Tweedledee_

_Agreed to have a battle;_

_For Tweedledum said Tweedledee_

_Had spoiled his nice new rattle_

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow,_

_As black as a tar-barrel;_

_Which frightened both the heroes so,_

_They quite forgot their quarrel._

Era la hora de la venganza, no se podía perdonar una afrenta así y hoy era el día de la verdad en que "ella" sería vengada. Olgert sería el escudero, por supuesto, era el único que podía diferenciarlos por mucho que suspirara y dijera que ya eran muy mayores para eso, era el mayordomo y debía obedecer y lo que había sucedido exigía una retribución de modo que ahí iban, de noche y cargados de bultos los tres… Sí, los tres, Olgert, Rasiel y Belphegor.

"Sigo pensando que es una tontería, estáis exagerando" evidentemente la voz de la razón la llevaba el mayor de todos que no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa sólo de pensar en los dos niños de siete años haciendo un ridículo así… Por supuesto también sabía que sus palabras caerán en saco roto, demasiado cabezotas.

"Eso díselo a Rasiel, es su culpa" la voz de Belphegor sonó curiosamente lastimosa con una pizca de un vano intento por sonar seria.

"Ya pedí perdón y dije que yo no lo hice" mentira, fuera lo que fuese que había pasado era una sucia mentira… según palabras de Belphegor por supuesto y es que siquiera cuando estaban enfadados o peleaban eran normales y Olgert se seguía preguntando ¿Qué había pasado?

"Pero… ¿Qué es lo ha pasado?" no podía evitarlo, tenía que saberlo, algo con un nombre tan ridículo seguro que no merecía todo esto… pero claro, estaba hablando de los gemelos, a saber que nueva tontería sería esa y no hacía falta mucho para que se enzarzaran en una pelea, cualquier cosa les valía.

"Mi patito de goma, mi patito de goma rojo nuevecito que lleva en la cabeza una corona. Rasiel lo ha estropeado, roto y aún no había podido usarlo"

"Yo no la he roto, te dije que no la había tocado" la cara maldad de Rasiel desmentían sus palabras. Por supuesto que la había cogido, usado y se había roto, pero de ahí a que su hermano gemelo le echara la culpa sin prueba. Vale, que apareciera debajo de su cama no trabajaba a su favor… ni que él tuviera restos del patito en sus manos… ni que lo primero que dijese fuera _yo no he sido, nadie me vio, no pueden demostrarlo_ pero el aullido de Belphegor al verlo se parecía más a un animal herido que su madre cuando veía su cuarto sin recoger.

Y por eso estaban ahí, porque Bel en su manía persecutoria había exigido un duelo para determinar si Jill era o no culpable, si Bel ganaba Jill sería su esclavo durante un mes vestido de criado, si Jill ganaba Bel admitiría públicamente que se había equivocado y le dedicaría a su hermano mayor un poema de amor.

"Olgert, vístenos, eres nuestro escudero"

"Eso, tienes que engalanar a los Príncipes"

Con un suspiro de resignación el hombre comenzó a "vestir" a los niños que habían decidido que la única forma honrosa de solucionar esto era con un duelo de caballeros de modo que les puso en la cabeza las un par de cazuelas por yelmo, almohadas por todo el cuerpo a modo de armadura y por espadas un par de paraguas viejos que había por ahí, a saber de donde habían sacado todo eso puesto que ellos mismos lo habían recolectado, prefería no preguntar. En conjunto parecían dos pelotas mullidas y especialmente gordas… especialmente cuando los dos al tratar de moverse se encontraron rodando colina abajo al grito de _"¡Yo seré el Rey!"_ cualquier atisbo de seriedad y dignidad en la situación se fue rodando también en ese momento siendo perseguidos por su mayordomo que trataba de parar el avance de las dos pelotas humanas como el mismo los denominó en su cabeza. Aunque nada de eso supero en momento en que por fin empezó el "duelo" dándose paraguazos mientras daban ridículos saltitos para moverse sin salir rodando de nuevo.

Ahora tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en que tal vez esa no fuera la más brillantes de sus ideas, de echo lo tenían muy claro desde que escucharon en medio del duelo un grito desgarrador que pondría la piel de gallina al mismísimo diablo seguidos de una sarta de maldiciones que iban subiendo de categoría conforme veían acercarse una figura… una muy conocida, pequeña, rechoncha, furibunda y real, no hizo falta más para que ambos olvidaran de pronto el duelo y trataran de huir a esconderse para salvar sus orejas, desgraciadamente sólo consiguieron volver a rodar. Y ahí estaban, con sus enrojecidas y ensordecidas orejas, cara a la pared "pensando" en lo que habían echo, no, no se arrepentían de sus actos, se arrepentían de no haberlo planificado muy bien mientras seguían escuchando la bronca de su madre, la reina que seguía regañando a sus hijos mientras Olgert guardaba silencio.

"Jill"

"¿Hm.?"

"La próxima vez deberíamos dejar muñecos en la cama para que no sospechase"

"La próxima vez no detendrá nuestro duelo de príncipes" porque ambos tenían muy claro que habría próxima vez.


End file.
